


A Little Remus In The Night

by Madilayn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: Sirius Black gets a nocturnal visitor.An old fic of mine from 2003.





	1. Chapter 1

1977

It was late at night, but I was not yet fully asleep – drifting in that twilight between sleep and awake where my mind could spin out dreams and fantasies to my hearts content.

I felt the bed dip, and a tongue swipe across my lips, exploring and tasting. I open my mouth, welcoming the intrusion, and feel the tongue followed by a pair of lips, and breath tasting warm, wild and faintly of chocolate.

It was the chocolate that gave it completely away. There is only one person in the world who tastes like that. Only one person who has that wildness about him. But Remus would never do something like this. Would he?

I don’t really care, anyway. The kiss is wonderful and I wrap my arms around him and return the kiss – disappointed when he pulls away. For the first time I hear his voice.

“Not yet.”

I can feel his lips moving lower, can feel him removing my pyjamas – hands and lips then exploring bare skin. 

I love it. “Remus…”

“Shhh. No words.” The lips return to mine, silencing me quite effectively. At the same time, his hands are stroking, caressing. I moan into the mouth covering mine and hear a chuckle.

It’s definitely Remus. I would know that low chuckle anywhere – even if it is happening as he kisses me. It’s the sound he makes when he is completely amused by some sort of mischief – almost soundless and used only when we are returning from some well-planned but harmless prank.

I love hearing it. I love hearing it now, deep in my throat, part of the kissing and caressing.

My own hands start to caress the lithe body, but he pulls away. “No.”

What is he up to? This is quite intriguing and I can feel myself becoming more and more aroused – especially when he drops a quick kiss on the end of my nose, his hand stroking between my legs.

“Just lie back and enjoy.” I’m only too willing to follow instructions. 

The lips move lower, and he tastes my throat, lapping and kissing. All the while, his hands are gently stroking and caressing me. 

Moving lower, his mouth spends long minutes on each nipple – sucking and nibbling. I am achingly hard at this point, but Remus seems to be making sure I don’t climax. Yet.

When he moves to my stomach, I can feel the muscles hitch, and my hips buck and his touch and caress. “Remus,” I moan helplessly, “Remus please…I can’t…”

He raises his head – my eyes have become used to the dark and I can confirm it is Remus. But a Remus I don’t know. I’m not complaining. I’ve been fantasizing about Remus for some time now – but in my fantasies I was the one in charge. His eyes are boring into me – driving all thought from my head. All I want is for him to get on with it.

“Please, Remus. I can’t hold on.”

There’s that chuckle again. This time, though, it seems incredibly wicked. “All in good time, Sirius. You can hold on.” There is absolutely no question in his voice. I moan – what sort of exquisite torture is he planning for me? I am left in no way able to ponder this as that mouth begins its nefarious wanderings again.

To say nothing of what his hands are doing. Finally, hands and mouth converge and I can feel myself shudder as that wonderfully talented mouth goes to work on my erection. I’m moaning loudly now – I can’t help it. I am definitely on the brink of coming when Remus raises his head again.

“Not yet.” Is he obsessed with those bloody words? Not yet, indeed. I hope I come in his eye! His hand is, however still firmly around my cock – and I don’t think I could come now – whatever he’s doing, it’s working. I am, however, achingly hard.

Then he does it. His head drops down, and his other hand moves slightly. I can feel his tongue swipe across my entrance, and then slide inside, followed by a finger.

Oh my god! That is the most incredible feeling I’ve ever had. I think that I’ll wake the whole tower if I keep up this sort of noise. That wonderful, incredible mouth and tongue, licking and sucking inside me. Previously, I had thought that there was nothing in the world better than a blowjob. I know better now. I can feel his hand pumping my cock in time with the thrusts of his tongue.

Merlin – he’s fucking me with his tongue! 

Not for the first time, I wonder exactly where Remus learned this! And why he hasn’t done it to me before. The sensations are incredible – and he fills my whole world. Fills my world to the extent where, right at this moment, I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to get it on with anybody else.

I can hear his moans now, and raise myself on my elbows. He’s certainly enthusiastic about all this, and it would seem that he’s not as detached as he’s tried to make out – if the way he’s humping the bed is any indication. I fall back, assaulted by waves of pleasure. 

This cannot be happening to me. I’ve never – at least not with a boy. God, it’s good though. Who would have believed that quiet, bookish Remus would be this talented?

I am jealous of the people he’s previously used these talents on. He’s mine.

Now that’s an interesting thought. Later. When I’ve come.

Remus stops and I can hear myself whimper. Ye gods – me, Sirius Black – stud and voted most gorgeous guy in Hogwarts is whimpering!

Remus pushes up me and kisses me again – I can taste myself on his lips – in his mouth. I feel my hips buck against him – his own erection crushed against mine, our bodies radiating heat.

“Do you want me?”

There’s that sexy voice again. Sexy? Well it is. I’ve never realized it before now. Do I want him? What a stupid question. He kisses me again, tongue burrowing deep into my mouth, body grinding into me. “Yes, oh please, yes,” I moan, helpless beneath him. He smiles at me and produces a small jar, opening it as he presses kisses on me – my mouth, face, everywhere. 

And I am totally in his thrall.

I jump – that stuff is cold inside me – replacing the heat of his mouth. I prefer his mouth. I can’t help myself when I hear him groan. He’s preparing himself – his hand moving slowly on his cock as he applies the lube. 

It’s the most erotic sight I’ve ever seen. And my need for him grows. “Hurry, Remus. Please hurry.”

He smiles again and presses a tender kiss to the head of my cock. “All in good time, Sirius. All in good time.”

Bloody tease.

I can feel his hands on me again, maneuvering me so that my legs are spread open, resting on his thighs. He’s moving closer, and I try to clasp my legs around his waist. He pulls them apart. “Not yet, Sirius. Soon, though.”

He’s totally in charge. It’s usually me who is the dominant one. But then, Remus, for all his quiet ways, is the true leader of our group. It seems perfectly natural to me – and I love the pleasure he is showering on me. 

He also seems to enjoy it – and I discover for the first time in my life what it means to have a partner who has made it their mission to give you enjoyment. 

My sweet, caring Remus. It fits completely with his personality – and I am once again jealous of the other partner’s he’s obviously had.

I want to be the only one.

Slowly, slowly he pushes inside me. It hurts – despite the care he’s taken, and I gasp. He looks down at me and his hand caresses my side. “Relax, love.”

Love?! Yes. Love. I relax, and let myself feel his love wash over me. He enters a bit more – and I push onto him – the pain dimmed and as his cock swipes my prostate, I hear myself cry out.

He’s fully in me now, and I wrap my long legs around his body as he moves. This is so good, and I move my hand to take my hard cock within – only to be pushed away by Remus’ hand. He smiles.

“Surprise.”

His body bends and he takes my cock in his mouth as he fucks me. I think I am going to die. I hope so. If I die now, it will be a happy man.

My hands move instead to grasp his hair, and I’ve decided to forget all qualms about waking people, as I let myself go. Crying out, screaming his name. 

I have never, ever had such an intense experience as this. 

I’m going to disappoint him, though, because after his foreplay, I can’t wait any more, and my hips buck towards him as I come.

He growls happily as my cock thrusts into his mouth, and he swallows my come. 

All the time, his hips are pushing into me.

Remus raises his head and starts to pound harder, now he’s crying out, moaning as he pumps into me, harder and faster, his own release obviously close.

I need his kisses. Need him close. Summoning all my strength, I lever myself up, so that I am sitting in his lap, his cock now deeper inside me than I thought possible.

I wrap my arms around him, my cock hardening again as I start to move, our joint movements causing Remus to cry out my name. He must be getting close now.

My cock is hard again – to my great surprise. Normally I need a lot more recovery time than this.

I bend my head and for the first time take the initiative, covering his mouth with mine, taking the kisses I crave.

I can taste my come in his mouth and I push harder. He responds, his tongue snaking down my throat, his moans caught in the back of my throat, and his cock delving deep inside me.

He stiffens and I feel him start to spasm. His arms around me tighten as he throws his head back, eyes closed, lips parted and panting.

I can feel his cock pulsing inside me and I groan my own desire, feeling my cock harden against his belly.

He comes – screaming my name, crying out his love for me, and draws me close again, pressing urgent kisses on me. I can feel his come filling me.

It’s my undoing and I feel myself climax again, my own cries of everlasting love swallowed by his kisses.

He pulls himself out of me. “Turn over,” he says – voice husky with passion. I have no choice but to comply. I am completely under the spell of Remus J. Lupin.

I turn onto my belly, and he raises my arse into the air. I nearly go airborne when he presses his mouth to my opening – again! 

This time, he is sucking and I can’t help myself. I come again as I realize he’s sucking his come out of me.

He finishes, and turns me over; licking my come off my belly and chest before covering his body with mine, drawing me into the most erotic and amazing kiss.

I can taste him, taste myself, and taste the evidence of our lovemaking.

Our arms are wrapped around each other, and we lie close, kissing and cuddling.

And then he is gone. As suddenly as he arrived, he’s gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to talk to Remus this morning – about last night. He just looked at me, eyes wide and innocent. “Pardon?” 

“Don’t play innocent with me, Remus. You fucked me senseless and you know it.”

He frowned at me. “Sirius, I don’t care if you include me in your sick little fantasies, but I really don’t care to hear all about them. Unless you have forgotten, I still have not forgiven you for your little antic last year.”

He walks away – but I have my answer. The words and tone were harsh, but in his eyes …….

I don’t care how long it takes. I’ve thought this over and know I am in love with Remus J Lupin – a person that I’ve betrayed in the worst possible way.

And yet, my feelings seem to be returned. I can’t forget that one little endearment. “Love”.

I will have Remus. I don’t care what I have to do or how long it takes.


	3. Chapter 3

1993

“I’ve missed you,” he said, and pulls me into his arms. We embrace - to all outward observers as old friends.

However, I can feel his mouth against my neck, nibbling and licking. Re-acquainting himself with my taste. I can feel him hard against me.

For the first time in twelve years, I harden in response to another human being.

I’ve missed him, too. And I remember my resolve.

 

1994

It’s been a carbon copy of the first time he came to me in the night. Well not exactly – I feel jealousy as Remus has obviously learnt more tricks. This time, however, I’ve followed him back to his bed. 

I stand, naked, next to the bed watching him relax into sleep. I sit down on the edge of the bed and lean over, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips.

He stirs. “Sirius?”

“Don’t play games with me, Remus. You can’t possibly pretend any more. I can smell our sex on you.”

“You’re delusional, Sirius. Go to bed.”

I flash him a grin. “I fully intend to,” and slide into bed. His voice is outraged.

“Sirius! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

His body, though, tells a different story. He’s pliant against me. Soft and yielding. I can feel him hardening, can feel his body pressing close to me.

So much for outrage. Reaching out, I take him in my arms and kiss him.

Oh god – I’ve wanted to take this initiative since 1977. He’s always eluded me – until now.

He can’t help himself anymore, and melts into our embrace. Finally, I raise my head and smile at him as I nestle him against me.

“Why?”

“Because I wasn’t sure. I didn’t want to put any pressure on you.”

I hold him closer. That’s my Remus. Never actually thinks to come out and ask. Always denying himself what he wants most. It’s as if he believes that he does not deserve the good things in life.

I only want him to have good things, my Remus. Yes. My Remus. Finally, after so many years, he will be my Remus.

I kiss him again. “Such time we’ve wasted.”

“I didn’t waste any time at all.”

I am hurt. “But..”

Remus sighs. “Sirius, in 1977 I was very angry with you. I wanted and loved you desperately, but I could not forgive you. My coming to you was unplanned and driven by my deepest desires. I wasn’t ready, though, to commit to a relationship. Any relationship.”

“And now?”  
“I’m a werewolf. I’m not allowed to have permanent relationships.”

I’m angry now. All the time I’ve known him, he plays the werewolf card to deny himself happiness.

“Screw that. I’ve been in love with you since we were twelve. Why do you think I forced the others to become animagi? Why do you think I completely cut myself off from you when I thought you were a spy? And why do you think I sent Snape after you that night?”

“I don’t bloody know, Sirius! You never deigned to explain your actions to me.” Remus is just as angry – and yet we cannot let go of each other. Our anger burns, but our bodies snuggle together – warm and pliant, fitting together nicely.

“I sent him after you because I was jealous. I saw you kiss him and was consumed with jealousy. Why wasn’t it me? Why didn’t you want me?” I can feel tears on my face now. I remember the incident, and remember the hurt tears I cried then. The malicious plot I hatched.

The subsequent tears of regret.

He kisses my tears away. “I kissed a lot of people at school, Love. Despite all rumors to the contrary, werewolves not only don’t mate for life, but we also tend to be a bit, well, promiscuous. I love sex. Crave it. But that doesn’t mean I can’t love. Can’t yearn for somebody special. Can’t be totally consumingly in love with you.”

We spend a long time kissing, and I am stroking his back as he pets me. His touch is reassuring and loving. 

We both know that we have wasted too many years. I laugh softly. “If only I had said something earlier.”

“No, Sirius. I had determined I would not use my friends like that. I probably would have refused.”

“But why?”

“Because you had already given me so much – I didn’t deserve that too.”

“I wanted to give you that,” I say, mimicking his italics, and sigh. “Two stupid, stubborn boys.” Suddenly I grin. “Did you know how amazingly skilled you are?”

“Yes.” I am a little taken aback. But then, Remus has never been one to hide behind false modesty. He knows what he’s good at – and is proud of it. Even if he doesn’t make a big fuss about it.

“I was so jealous of the others. The people where you honed your skill.”

“I don’t know why. You would know who they were. Most of them you had as well.”

At that I choke. “They told you?”

“I asked.”

“Why?”

“Curiosity. And it helped me to learn what you liked. And what you might like.”

“I never fucked Snape.”

“Neither did I then. What you saw was a first date, a first kiss. And I would have thrown over any of them for you – if I felt that I deserved you.”

I can’t help myself and kiss him again. “Prat.”

He sighs. “I know.”

“Wonderful prat.” I smile inanely at my mushiness. But I can’t help it. In my heart, I’ve always adored him. But in my heart, I hear that word “then”.

And tonight has been the first time I’ve had sex since I went into that place. I voice this.

“What – nothing last year?”

“I was on the run, Remus! I wasn’t about to go looking for a shag.”

“Oh.” His voice is small, tiny. 

“You obviously have not been idle. I did notice a couple of new tricks you’ve picked up.”

I swear I could feel him blush. “I told you, I have a very active libido.” I can feel the evidence of that and push myself against him. He gasps and pushes back, his arms tightening.

“Will I have to share you?” I need to know this. I want him to myself. Always.

“Will I have to share you?” he responds.

“No.”

“No.”

Our kiss this time is more reverent, a kiss making a commitment to each other. He sighs.

“I do have a couple of things to sort out though.”

“Other lovers?” I ask.

He frowns. “Lover.”

I can’t help it and pull away. “Do I know him?” In my heart, I am sure. In my heart, I know he loves me. But in my heart, I know who the lover is. His assertion “Neither did I then” resounds in my head.

Snape.

“You know who,” responds Remus, feeling my tension. “And no. I don’t love him, but we both craved the sex. Needed it desperately.”

Remus sits up and pulls me up with him. “We need to get some things straight, Sirius. I have done to you things I have never done before. Things that have been done to me, but I felt were too intimate to do. Things that I have only ever done to you.”

“We’ve only made love once before.”

“Yes.”

“And you mean….”

“When I make love with you, Sirius, I want to see your face, your eyes. I want to give you pleasure. I don’t feel that with other partners. I’ll give a blowjob to anybody – but I don’t rim normally. And when I penetrate, it’s usually from the rear.” This time I can see the blush. “You see if I can’t see their face, I can pretend it’s you. Snape is easy – he has your colouring and your build. If I don’t see his face, I can easily pretend it’s you.”

I pull him close and kiss him. I want him so much; want to give him the pleasure that he’s given me.

He’s returning my kisses now. Eager and loving. I pull us both down into the bed, Remus beneath me.

I smile and put a finger to his lips.”

“Shhh. No talking. It’s my turn.”

I remember our first time, and bend down to him. My tongue swipes his mouth and he opens his mouth. Before I kiss him, I smile down at him. He smiles back and we melt into each other. As it should be. As it will always be.

And I enjoy a little Remus in the night.


End file.
